This invention relates to an improved food product and especially to a low or non-lactose food product containing a significant amount of dietary fiber, for animal, e.g. human consumption. The invention is especially concerned with a balanced liquid meal which may be used to replace an ordinary meal or in a dietary regimen, although the invention has broader aspects as will be further described below. The liquid meal is designed to provide necessary dietary requirements for people who wish to maintain their health and physical fitness while ingesting natural ingredients providing such dietary requirements.
Many different types of liquid meal have been previously proposed as replacements for conventional meals, but non have been entirely satisfactory for all uses and consumers, and most have been subject to various deficiencies and disadvantages such as unacceptable storage stability and taste, inclusion of materials usually considered objectionable such as fats and other high calorie materials, and omission of materials usually considered desirable or necessary such as calcium and dietary fiber. Milk, skim milk and non-fat milk solids (MSNF) are excellent natural sources of calcium, protein and other desirable food components, but the lactose in the milk solids cannot be tolerated by many people, is insufficiently water-soluble whereby it tends to crystallize in storage at higher concentrations and/or low temperatures, and does not provide as much sweetness as desired. Fats are regarded as providing undesired calorie intake and increased cholesterol blood levels. Dietary fiber is regarded as desirable in promoting resistance to irregularity, constipation, intestinal disfunctions, colon cancer, and even heart disease.